Winnie the Pooh meets Big Time Rush - Big Time Beach Party
''Winnie the Pooh meets Big Time Rush - Big Time Beach Party ''is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Big Time Rush crossover film planned to created by by LegoKyle14 and Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Griffin makes a deal with BTR that if they get a number one record, they can go to his beach house in Malibu. After, Big Time Rush finally gets a number one record (in Kerplankistan), Griffin lets the boys enjoy his Malibu Beach House. All of them already have plans on what they're going to do at the beach. James is going to surf, Carlos is going to try to impress The Jennifers with his muscles, Logan is going to look for buried treasure with a metal detector, and Kendall is going to spend time making out with Jo. Sadly, the plans don't go so well for most of the boys. Jo can't come to the beach party because she has to do more filming for her TV show, but promises Kendall that she will go there as soon as she's done. When Mrs. Knight finds out the boys didn't put on sunblock, she is determined to give them sunblock, to protect them from the sun's harmful rays. She drags Katie to the beach with her. At first Katie refuses because she hates the beach and she even begins to list why. But when Mrs. Knight reminds her that she can get a lot of celebrity autographs, she agrees. (Her plan was to make the celebrities sign a contract with her. She dressed as a lawyer with sunglasses and a black briefcase). At the beach, James goes surfing but is hit by a giant wave and almost drowns. A girl named Annie saves him, and they begin hanging out together at the beach. While hanging out with her, he confides in Camille that he thinks she is a mermaid. Logan tries to find buried treasure but is unable to. Carlos attempts to impress the Jennifers but fails because The Jennifers will only talk to him when he owns a beach house. As Logan comes by with his metal detector, Carlos persuades to let him join in on the hunt so that he can impress The Jennifers. They soon meet Patchy the Pirate and agree to help him find his family's lost treasure. Katie tries to convince Russell Brand to sign a contract with her, but he refuses because he believes she is too young. Mrs. Knight tries to get the boys to put on some sunblock, but ultimately fails. Gustavo and Kelly try to ruin the boy's beach day so that they don't make the same mistake like Gustavo's previous boy band did. Meanwhile Kendall attempts spending some alone time on his beach blanket and he met an unexpected guest, Sandy, a girl who is crazy about him. She took pictures of them sitting together, posted them on the internet and introduced herself as Kendall's new girlfriend. Jo saw this and immediately called Kendall to ask for an explanation. But before Kendall was done explaining, Sandy took hold of his phone and threw it into the ocean. The boys performed "Boyfriend" in the middle of the show. Kendall tried numerous times to rid himself of Sandy but every one of them backfired and makes Jo even more upset. Sandy's boyfriend,Tad, found out about Sandy and Kendall and was furious. To settle the argument, they have a drag race, the winner will stay at the beach, will the loser will have to leave the beach forever. Kendall finally won the race, he set Sandy straight so she will never follow him again, and made up with Jo. At the end, James & Annie kiss, but, James believes that a Mermaid's Kiss will transform him into a mermaid/merman. Camille & Annie explain & James finally realized that Annie wasn't a mermaid but a competitive swimmer; Carlos, Logan, and Patchy found the treasure and was able to open it but had to give it away to Griffin to pay for damages; Katie became Russell Brand's manager, Gustavo and Kelly give up and realize that if the boys love the beach so much, they can just move Rocque Records to the beach, and Kendall and Jo are reunited again. The boys then performed on Russell Brand's beach party with the song "Dance, Dance, Dance" from The Beach Boys. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Genie, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private) will be guest starring in this film. * Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Nickelodeon Crossover Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Upcoming films Category:Written songs Films Category:Winnie the Pooh meets Big Time Rush (TV Series) Season 2's Episodes